


An Addiction to Hands and Feet

by chronocides



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronocides/pseuds/chronocides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set last season, post-Game 7 in their first round defeat against the Canucks.</p><p>Kaner's more or less a mess afterwards, and Tazer's not going to be winning any prizes for sanity anytime soon. It is hard work, trying to comfort someone who can't even admit that they're crying, but Tazer's adamant. Kaner's not going to be one to own up to having too much feelings or whatever, so of course it degenerates into a violent tussle, resulting in awkward boners all around. It becomes less awkward when Sharpy comes into the picture, mostly because as a man who gets laid a lot, he knows exactly what to do with boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addiction to Hands and Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment-fic on impertinence's lj. Title from Regina Spektor.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

Tazer already showered before leaving Rogers Arena, so he doesn’t know why he’s in the bathroom of their hotel room, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and staring blankly at his hands. Okay, that’s kind of a lie. He knows exactly why he’s hiding in the bathroom. He’s hiding in the bathroom because Kaner entered the room before he did, and flopped down on one of the beds. He had thrown his suit jacket on the floor and shed his shoes and socks, and for a minute, Tazer had thought that things would be okay. That they wouldn’t have to talk about it or think about it. Maybe they would wake up the next day, and it would just be today all over again, and this time they would have the chance to get it right. To win. But shit like that only happens in books and movies. This is real life. This is his life, and it sucks.

Eventually, he gets to his feet and, for lack of anything better to do, brushes his teeth. With any luck, when he gets out of the bathroom, Kaner will have turned off the lights and gone to bed, and saved the both of them having to rehash tonight’s game. Every missed opportunity, every sloppy play, every careless turnover. It’s kind of funny, how some people think he’s the one who’s more obsessive about his play, and he is, but Kaner after a loss was like a dog gnawing at a bone.

Tazer should have taken the game as a massive hint: it’s not his lucky night. When he gets out of the bathroom, Kaner’s still lying on top of his sheets, fully-clothed. Tazer rolls his eyes at him and slips out of his slacks. He’s pulling on sweatpants when he notices that Kaner’s sniffling.

Are those… tear tracks?

Fucking shit. Tazer cringes inwardly, but Kaner, for better or worse, _is_ his best friend, so Tazer sucks it up and says, “Are you okay?”

Kaner sniffs loudly, and turns away quickly from Tazer. His voice is muffled when he replies, “What do you think, dickwad?”

Tazer thinks about how to answer that, but then ends up going with his gut impulse anyway—“I’m concerned about you, asshole.”

Kaner laughs hollowly. “Thanks, but I’m fine.”

Tazer rolls his eyes. “You’re really not.”

Kaner flips him the bird over his shoulder in reply. Tazer rolls his eyes again. He walks over to Kaner’s bed and sits down on the empty space beside him. Kaner tenses up immediately, and oh god, Tazer hates losing, and he hates it when people lie to him, and it is so much worse when Kaner lies to him, because 1) Kaner is his best friend, and 2) Kaner is _such a bad liar_. The latter is more disappointing to Tazer than the former, because if you’re going to do something, you should do it excellently or not at all.

Tazer sighs heavily and puts a hand on Kaner’s shoulder. He didn’t think it was possible, but Kaner tenses up even more.

“Hey,” says Tazer, as gently as he can, but he’s tired and cranky and _so fucking mad_ , still, under the surface, so it comes out more harsh than he intends. “We did our best—,”

“That was _not_ our best,” Kaner scoffs. Tazer’s grip on Kaner’s shoulder gets even tighter.

“We did our best,” he repeats insistently, but even it sounds insincere to him.

“Tell it to someone who wasn’t there,” Kaner says, shrugging Tazer’s hand off his shoulder. Or, at least, he tries to, but Tazer’s grip has tightened even more. Kaner turns his head to glare at him, and okay, those are totally tear tracks. He reaches up with one hand, kind of fascinated despite himself, and brushes one of Kaner’s cheeks with the back of one hand. Kaner’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open a little. He looks so stupid. Tazer wants to kiss him.

Holy shit. Kaner must see something in his face, because he suddenly gets a weird look on his face, and tries to turn over again. Tazer shakes his head, growling a little, and tugs at Kaner’s arm. Kaner shoves at him, nearly pushing him off the bed, but Tazer gets both legs on the bed and he shoves back.

He thinks he should say something at this point— _I’m sorry_ sounds hollow and empty, and although he feels like he should have single-handedly resurrected the team’s chances, he knows that there was no chance of that happening.

Continuing tonight’s motif of impulsive choices, he says, “It’s okay to cry. It’s been a bad night.” He knows as soon as it leaves his lips that it was the wrong thing to say. Kaner gets even more blotchy, face screwing up in annoyance.

Kaner curses and says, “I’m not _crying_ , asshole.”

Tazer punches him in the arm. “You totally are, fuckface.”

Kaner winces and punches him back. “Get the fuck off me.”

“It’s okay—,” Tazer says, a little desperately. Kaner gets a hand up and fucking slaps Tazer, and he grabs Kaner’s wrist and misses, getting a handful of his shirt instead. Kaner shoves at him again and Tazer struggles to keep his balance. There’s a tearing noise, and they both look down to see the front of Kaner’s shirt split almost down to the middle of his chest. Tazer is momentarily apologetic, but Kaner is _livid_ , and he fucking slaps Tazer again. This time, Tazer succeeds in catching Kaner’s wrist, and he grips it hard. With the other, he grabs Kaner’s other arm. Kaner tries to kick him, and Tazer retaliates in kind, but his timing’s off and his legs end up tangled in Kaner’s instead. Which only drives home the point that he’s hard. He’s hard from wrestling with Kaner. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that there’s a small part of him that’s totally judging himself right now. But there’s a much bigger part screaming that it’s been awhile, and it’s not like there are any more games to play and oh god, Kaner should stop trying to get himself free from Tazer because it’s only making things worse. Tazer’s so shocked that his grip on Kaner’s left wrist loosens, and Kaner snatches it free only to use it to latch onto Tazer’s hair, and try to pull him away _using his hair_.

They’re both breathing really hard, and all their pushing and shoving and fighting has caused the bed’s headboard to bump into the wall a few times. Tazer swears as Kaner keeps tugging on his hair, so he reaches down to press his hand to Kaner’s ribs, which he knows for a face are still kind of bruised. Kaner stills momentarily, breathing between his teeth in a hiss, and punches Tazer in the throat. Tazer shouts and tries to punch Kaner back.

Judging by what he’s feeling against his hip, he isn’t the only one getting turned on by this, and that fact makes him feel viciously triumphant. He wonders how Kaner would react if he reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against Kaner’s erection. Would he deny it, like he did with the crying? Is he crazy enough to try?

Before Tazer can come to any conclusions, there’s a knock on their hotel room door.

 _Fuck_ , Tazer thinks succinctly. _What now?_

But it’s only Sharpy.

Kaner’s breathing kind of hard, hyperventilating, almost, but Tazer’s too thrown by the appearance of Sharpy to try and calm him down.

“Boys,” says Sharpy, through the door. “I know our season ended an hour ago,” Tazer winces. “But some of us are trying to sleep. Keep it down, will you?”

Neither of them answer, which is probably why Sharpy’s next move is to push the door open. “Jon?” Sharpy says, poking his head in, brow scrunched in worry. “Pat?”

The bedside lamp casts a weak glow, but between that and the light coming in from the hallway, Sharpy gets an eyeful of the two of them on the bed. “Holy shit,” says Sharpy, eyes going wide.

Both Tazer and Kaner jerk up at that, and try to pull apart as best they can with their legs tangled and their hands all over the others bodies. Kaner still has his hand in Tazer’s hair, the other lost between them, and Tazer has one hand around Kaner’s wrist and the other tight on his hip.

For a moment all three of them just kind of stare at each other—Tazer’s horrified, Kaner looks kind of relieved (which is kind of insulting, because Tazer’s way better than Sharpy. What, does Kaner think Sharpy’s gonna rescue him or something?), and Sharpy looks far too amused for his own good. It’s on the tip of Tazer’s mouth to tell him he’s getting the wrong idea, but then Sharpy suddenly says, philosophically, “Eh, what the hell.”

Which is when Sharpy strips out of his shirt and gets on the bed with the two of them. Tazer’s eyes nearly bug out of his head.

“Wait, what are you doing?" Tazer protests in a hiss. Sharpy rolls his eyes. Kaner takes advantage of Tazer's distraction and tries to pulls his wrist from Tazer's hold on it. Tazer growls at him and grips his wrist even tighter. Kaner goes limp-- it's either that or let Tazer snap his wrist.

"What do you think I'm doing?" says Sharpy. He taps at Tazer's hand on Kaner's wrist. "Dude, that's not how you do it. You're gonna break something that way."

Sharpy pries Tazer's fingers one by one from Kaner's wrist, and adjusts his grip. "See, that way, you can hold him down or shift him, and you're not working against his joint." Sharpy runs critical eyes down the bed. Tazer, despite himself, shifts self-consciously. It makes his dick rub up against Kaner's hip, and Kaner gasps involuntarily.

"You might want to move your legs," Sharpy finally says. He puts one hand on Tazer's hip and pushes it a little. Tazer can feel how warm it is through the fabric of his shirt.

This is so weird, thinks Tazer, but Kaner isn't struggling or hyperventilating anymore, and Tazer's feeling kind of zen himself, so he's counting this as a win.

Sharpy nudges at Tazer's leg with his foot. He's moved their legs so Tazer's straddling Kaner properly, a knee on either side of his hips. "Yeah, I think you're more balanced this way," he says. He leans back on the pillows that Kaner hadn't nudged out of place. His eyes are a little glazed and he looks pleased with himself. "Go on then."

"What?" Tazer asks, his tongue heavy. Sharpy rolls his eyes again.

"Don't tell me I have to spell it out for you," warned Sharpy. He reaches up one hand, absently, and tweaks one of his nipples. Tazer's mouth feels dry all of a sudden.

"Dude," Kaner says, and then he's arching his back, pressing his dick up against Tazer's. Tazer suddenly becomes very, very aware of how hard he is, and he can't help bucking his hips into Kaner's.

"You're kind of stupid at this, aren't you?" says Kaner, and oh god, he has no room to talk. He's kind of just wriggling, trying to get more friction against his dick, and Tazer lets go of his wrist (ignoring how it looks like it'll bruise later on) and unzips Kaner's jeans.

"Oh man," says Kaner, his voice a little shocked, and Tazer likes that, he likes catching Kaner off-guard (not that it's hard). He pulls Kaner's pants down and wraps a hand around his dick. "Are you really going to-"

In answer, Tazer gives him his best judging look, eyebrows and everything, and Kaner laughs weakly as Tazer moves down his body to take his dick in his mouth.

Kaner, not surprisingly, is really loud when Tazer first starts blowing him. All of a sudden Kaner shuts up though, and Tazer pulls off to glare at him only to find that Sharpy's helped Kaner take off what's left of his shirt, and he has one hand tight around Kaner's jaw, and they're kissing.

Tazer kind of forgets what he's doing. He would never admit it, even if someone put a gun to his head or whatever, but shit, that's pretty hot.

Sharpy kisses dirty, licking into Kaner's mouth, and Kaner lets his jaw go slack and he just… takes it. When he moves his hand up to touch Sharpy, Sharpy catches his wrist and pulls it up and away, holding Kaner's arms over his head. When they part, Tazer almost expects Kaner to be a little out of it, but the little shit just looks down at where he is, and says, in a voice that's only a little breathless, "Weren't you doing something? Do you need me to walk you through it or what?"

Which is kind of rich, coming from someone who was just crying his eyes out only five minutes before. Tazer glares at him and takes the head of Kaner's dick in his mouth. He suppresses his gag reflex and takes Kaner as deep as he can, wanting Kaner to come as soon as possible. He bets _that_ would shut him up.

Kaner's getting loud again, and he bucks his hips up when Tazer pulls away slightly. Tazer makes a displeased noise and tries to get an arm across Kaner's hips, but then suddenly Sharpy's there, holding Kaner's hips down.

"You look hot," he tells Tazer, in that same jokey, matter-of-fact tone. "But you should try something like this-" he leans down as Tazer moves his head up, and he does something with his tongue that Tazer's only seen in porn.

Not that Tazer watches gay porn. Okay, he doesn't watch gay porn _exclusively_. Meaning for every two gay pornos he has in his DVR, there's at least one that isn't. But maybe he watches the gay porn a lot. He's seen that move done, is all. And he always thought that was kind of an advanced move, to be honest. It's not like he gets a lot of opportunity to try moves like that out. But Sharpy. Sharpy's married. To a chick.

"You like that, Kaner?" Sharpy says now, pulling off Kaner's dick. Kaner's eyes are glassy, and his mouth is slack. He looks so stupid, but Tazer still wants to stick it in him. It's not like he'll get to stick it in Sharpy.

"Do it again," Kaner demands, and Sharpy leans back, looking at Tazer expectantly. He's still holding down Kaner's hips with one arm slung across them, and with his free hand he presses against the front of his jeans. It doesn't look like he's hard all the way yet. Tazer makes a twitchy, aborted movement towards the front of Sharpy's jeans.

"Whoa," says Sharpy. "You might want to finish what you started, Captain Serious."

"Yeah," Kaner says, and seriously, Tazer could hit the two of them right now. He lowers his head to Kaner's dick instead, and tries to copy what Sharpy did, moving his tongue against the underside of Kaner's dick, one of his hands playing with Kaner's balls.

"That's right," Sharpy says, his voice going low. When Tazer moves his head up, Sharpy maneuvers his hand low and presses against that tender spot behind Kaner's balls. Kaner makes a keening noise that Tazer fully intends to use against him at a later date, but now all he wants is for Kaner to do it again. Because it was pretty fucking hot.

"Come on," Kaner moans. Sharpy puts a hand on Tazer's shoulder to stop him, when he moves his head down to suck on Kaner again.

"What do you want, Kaner?" asks Sharpy. He wraps his hand around Kaner's dick, jerks him a little. With the other hand he presses against a bruise the size of a quarter, high up on Kaner's hip. Tazer hadn't even noticed it was there, but now that he's seen it, he wants to press his mouth against it, bite it, to cover the bruises from the game with marks of his own.

"You know what I want," says Kaner. His voice sounds wild and desperate.

"How bad do you want it, Kaner?" Sharpy asks, his voice going so low that if he wasn't so close to Tazer, he'd have to strain to hear him.

"Sharpy, come on, please."

"Bad enough to let Jon fuck you?" asks Sharpy. Tazer inhales sharply. He wasn't expecting that, but now that the thought's in his head, he can't stop thinking about it. His dick is so hard it almost hurts, and he grinds his hips into the mattress, desperate for friction. He makes himself stop though. If he’s gonna get to fuck Kaner, he wants to come from that. He wants to come inside Kaner. The thought makes him grab his dick and squeeze before it gets any ideas about coming too soon.

"Yeah," Kaner says, still in that same fraught, desperate tone. His hips are moving in small, jerky movements. Tazer thinks that Kaner probably isn’t aware that he’s even thrusting up, just that he’s so desperate for someone to fucking touch him already.

Sharpy turns his head to look at Tazer, and bends down. "It's always fun to play with Kaner," he says, mouth practically up against Tazer's ear. His tongue darts out to touch Tazer’s earlobe and Tazer shivers. One of Sharpy’s hands is in Tazer's hair now, tugging lightly.

"Will one of you just do something?" Kaner says. When Tazer glances up at him, he sees that Kaner's lifted his head to look at the two of them. His arms are still over his head and there’s a flush extending almost all the way down his chest.

"You heard the guy," Sharpy says, reaching up with one hand to tweak one of Kaner’s nipples. Kaner moans.

With the hand in Tazer's hair, Sharpy nudges Tazer back to where he was, with his mouth over Kaner's dick. Tazer would protest being manhandled, but then he thinks about getting to fuck Kaner, and it makes him move his head faster. Kaner's hips are bucking up, and Tazer reaches up and presses hard against the bruise he saw earlier. It pushes Kaner over the edge, and he makes a sharp, keening noise as he comes. Tazer's not prepared for it, but he tries to swallow it down as best he can.

Tazer coughs when he pulls off Kaner's dick. The first thing he does when he pulls off is smack Kaner on the hip.

"What the hell?" Kaner says. His voice is too sated to sound threatening though, so Tazer does it again. Kaner makes a protesting noise and tries to kick him.

"Warn a guy, will you?" Tazer says. His voice comes out all scratchy. He wonders if it'll sound like that tomorrow.

"I'm gonna let you fuck me," Kaner whines. "The least you could do is let me come in your mouth." He sounds kind of happy though, self-satisfied and pleased with himself. Tazer reaches down and gives Kaner’s still sensitive dick a pull. Kaner hisses, long and low, and his eyes fall shut.

"That's fucking stupid," Tazer says. His dick twitches when he thinks about it though—getting Kaner open, holding him down and thrusting into him. He tries to wriggle out of his sweatpants but it is so awkward trying to take them off while lying down, and while Kaner isn’t looking at him, his eyes till closed, Sharpy’s eyebrows are raised in judgmental amusement, as if _he’s_ making a list of clumsy stuff that Tazer’s doing, to use against him at a later date. Finally, Tazer just stands up to pull them off. He glances over at Sharpy, who's leaning back against the pillows again, that same lazy, entertained look on his face. It makes Tazer’s skin feel prickly—turned-on and defensive all at once. He glares at Sharpy.

"What?" asks Sharpy. He’s got one hand in Kaner’s hair, and with the other, he’s palming his dick.

"Take your pants off," Tazer commands. Sharpy rolls his eyes at him, but does so anyway. He manages to get them off while lying down. He doesn’t look awkward or idiotic at all, but it’s probably because it’s fucking _Sharpy_. He could probably make opening a pickle jar look fuckable. Tazer shakes his head to clear it. When he opens his eyes, Sharpy and Kaner are making out again, Sharpy running his hands all over Kaner’s chest, slipping behind him to squeeze the curve of his ass, making him squeak.

Tazer pauses before he gets back on the bed. "Uh," he says. “Do any of you have—,” Kaner cracks an eye to look at him, and Tazer makes a face, making a circular, euphemistic gesture with one hand. He has condoms, but no lube. It's not like he was expecting this to happen.

"Pocket of my suitcase," Kaner tells Sharpy, who walks over to Kaner's bags and rummages around. Tazer raises his eyebrows at Kaner, who says defensively, "What, you're the one who's totally unprepared for this."

Tazer can't really protest that, so he moves his eyes down Kaner's body instead. He lifts one knee onto the bed and spreads his legs a little, giving a couple of pulls on his dick while he keeps staring at Kaner’s body. He can't help but notice that Kaner's dick twitches slightly under his gaze. He glances smugly up at Kaner, but Kaner's looking at Sharpy behind him.

"You want me to warm him up for you, Captain?" says Sharpy, pressing up behind Tazer. His breath is warm in Tazer’s ear, and he runs his nails over Tazer’s hip, hand reaching down and batting Tazer’s hand away. Tazer nearly collapses when Sharpy gets a fist around his dick, his thumb brushing over the head. Tazer’s breath catches in his throat and he feels light-headed. He doesn’t answer the question, mostly because it’s slipped his mind that it was even asked in the first place.

"Would you?" Kaner answers for him. "I bet he doesn't even know what to do."

"Shut the fuck up," Tazer says firmly. Kaner gives him a squinty look that says, "Make me." Tazer turns his head to Sharpy and jerks his head at Kaner.

"I want you to keep him quiet," he says, his voice almost too-loud. Sharpy raises his eyebrows at him, sensing he isn't done yet. Tazer grins. "With your dick."

For a minute he thinks he's gone too far, but isn't this whole night kind of a test of their limits already? Not only have the lines been erased—they’ve been completely eradicated. Tazer’s feeling punchdrunk and invincible.

He hears Kaner gasp involuntarily behind him, and when he turns to look at him, Kaner's licking his lips, eyes running over Sharpy's body.

"If that's what you want," Sharpy says casually. He reaches up and pulls Tazer toward him, and Tazer goes. Watching Sharpy kiss Kaner earlier was pretty hot, but being on the receiving end of Sharpy's kiss is as good as watching. It was dirty, and Sharpy had a hand on either side of Tazer's jaw, holding him there. It doesn't last long though, and when Sharpy pulls away, he slaps Tazer on the ass. "Get to it then."

Tazer rolls his eyes at Sharpy, who's getting back on the bed.

"How do you want this, Kaner?" Sharpy asks. Kaner still hasn't moved his arms, but when Sharpy touches his wrists, he relaxes. He winces when he brings his arms down, and he gets on his hands and knees. Sharps laughs. "Has it been awhile, Kaner?"

"Shut up," Kaner says crankily. He doesn't look pissed at all though, when Sharpy moves to sit in front him. Sharpy doesn't look like he has any complaints either, when Kaner gets his mouth on his dick. Sharpy's head jerks back and he almost hits it against the headboard. Tazer kind of just watches for a while, until Kaner pulls off Sharpy's dick and says, over his shoulder, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Tazer reaches out and smacks Kaner on the ass again.

"That's nice," Kaner says. "That's not where you stick it in though."

Tazer rolls his eyes and slicks his fingers up. "I know, asshole."

"What are you waiting for then?" Kaner says, wriggling his ass. "A written invita- oh." His last syllable turns into a moan as Tazer sticks one finger in, almost up to the knuckle. When he glances up at Sharpy, he finds Sharpy looking back at him. One of Sharpy's hands is on Kaner's head, fisted in his hair. The other is on his dick, and he's running it over Kaner's cheek and lips. He doesn't seem all that bothered that Kaner's pulled away though, choosing to lean his head against Sharpy's thigh and moan as Tazer gets two, and then three fingers inside him. Tazer curls his fingers toward him, pulling a moan that almost sounds like a sob from Kaner's lips, and he does it again, over and over, until Kaner's gasping helplessly against Sharpy's thigh.

"Get your mouth on Sharpy's dick, assface," Tazer says, reaching for a condom. Kaner opens his eyes and glances apologetically up at Sharpy. He levers himself up and gets his mouth back on Sharpy's dick, sucking with renewed vigor. He almost pulls off again when Tazer thrusts into him, Sharpy's got a surer grip on Kaner's head this time, and he was expecting Kaner's head to jerk up when Tazer entered him. Kaner moans around Sharpy's dick.

Kaner's almost too tight, and he feels so fucking good on Tazer's dick. His hands are tight on Kaner's hips, anchoring him and pulling him even closer.

"I think you should go faster," Sharpy says, trying to sound like he's just talking about the weather or something, but he’s panting and his voice almost breaks on the last syllable. Kaner moans in agreement, and Tazer's pleased to note that Sharpy's voice loses more of its earlier composure the more Kaner mouths at his dick.

Seeing Kaner fall apart is par for the course, practically, but seeing Sharpy lose control is really fucking hot. Tazer bends until his forehead is almost pressed against Kaner's back. His hips move harder and faster, and then Sharpy's moaning, long and low, and when he looks up Kaner's throat is working to swallow Sharpy's come, his fist catching what his mouth can't. His mouth is slick and wet and red, and when he lets the head of Sharpy’s dick slip out of his mouth, he rubs it over his lips lightly, and Sharpy hisses, over-sensitive, hands fisting in Kaner’s hair.

It's so fucking dirty. It might be the hottest thing Tazer's ever seen in his life. His hands are gripping Kaner's hips tight enough to bruise. He imagines seeing the shape of his fingers against Kaner's hips in the locker room, but then it hits him that the next time he and Kaner are going to be in a locker room together, the bruises will probably have faded. It makes him so fucking mad.

"You can come whenever you want, Tazer," Sharpy says, his tone a poor facsimile of his earlier poise, but Tazer comes anyway, muffling his shout by biting down on Kaner's shoulder. Kaner jerks at that, hips pressing even more into Tazer's. Tazer gets a hand around Kaner's dick and finds him hard again. It doesn't take more than a couple of pulls until Kaner's coming, pulsing warm in the circle of Tazer's fingers.

Tazer feels shaky when he pulls out of Kaner. He totters a little when he gets off the bed to throw the condom away and get a towel from the bathroom. He wipes himself down in the bathroom. When he gets back into the bedroom, Kaner's lying on top of the covers of the other bed, eyes closed, completely naked, and Sharpy's pulling on his jeans.

"So this was great," Sharpy says, far too flippantly for a man who just got a pretty decent blowjob and more or less orchestrated a threesome. Tazer squints at him. "But if I call now, I still might be able to catch my wife and ask her how her night went. Before she goes to bed.”

Tazer's guilt must show on his face, because Sharpy raises his eyebrows at him, before continuing, in the most neutral tone possible, "She had one of her girlfriends over."

There's something in Sharpy's tone-- "When you say girlfriends," Tazer says carefully, because if he just cheated with a woman's husband, he doesn't want to make any assumptions about her sexuality either.

"Abby and I have a convenient arrangement," Sharpy says, in that same neutral tone. "She picked Kaner, actually, but this was too unique an opportunity to pass up." Sharpy grins at him, and Tazer, for the first time that night, actually feels relaxed enough to grin back. "Good night, Jonny. I'll see you two in the morning." He lets himself out of the room.

Tazer moves closer to his bed and makes a face at how messy it is. Kaner probably wiped himself clean on the sheet too. Fucking bastard. He steps over to the other bed and nudges Kaner.

"I'm not sleeping in that one," Kaner insists, without opening his eyes. "You can't make me."

"Just fucking move," Tazer says, and Kaner opens one eye and moves incrementally to the far side. Tazer exhales roughly and pushes Kaner some more. Kaner huffs and moves. Tazer gets under the covers. He reaches up with one hand and turns the bedside lamp off.

Tazer hadn't considered that having a threesome with his linemates might be awkward after, but apparently he should have. He tries to relax, but he's worried about it now, despite himself.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Kaner huffs, and he turns to his side, slinging an arm over Tazer's chest and a leg over Tazer's hips. "Go to sleep, you're thinking too loud."

 _At least one of us is,_ Tazer wants to retort, but Kaner moves to put his head on Tazer's shoulder, pressing his nose against Tazer's collarbone. They're not cuddling. If he thinks the word _cuddling_ about what they're doing, it will make his head explode, so he's resolutely not thinking of calling what they're doing cuddling.

It's pretty nice though. When Kaner's arm starts to slip down, he lifts his own up and puts it over Kaner's to hold it there. He times his breathing to Kaner's, and eventually listening to Kaner's steady, sated breathing is enough to lull him to sleep.


End file.
